1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games and more specifically to a board game for guessing information about a topic area utilizing unique play categories and scoring system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are a variety of board games devoted to numerous topic areas. However, there appears to be no other board game which allows the players to guess information about topic areas utilizing unique playing categories and with information of the players choice.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a board game for guessing information about a topic area using a clever and competitive scoring system.
The present invention provides a board game for guessing information about a topic area which utilizes unique play categories, scoring system, and allows the players to use information of their own choice. There are many different informational topics which may be used as material for playing the board game. A preferred way of playing the board game is the identification of recorded music. This patent application will use a board game for guessing the song titles and artists to illustrate the functionality of the board for guessing information about a particular topic area.
A board game for guessing song titles and artists includes a game board, spinner, timer, and a plurality of game pieces. The game board preferably has a scoring area on one end and a spinner area on the other end thereof. The scoring area allows the plurality of the game pieces to be used therein. The spinner area has an area for mounting the spinner. The area surrounding the spinner has a plurality of playing categories. Each player or team places a game piece in the start position of the scoring area. From henceforth, a player or team will be referred to as a participant. Each participant takes turns rotating the spinner. The spinner will point to one of a plurality of playing categories.
A person acting as a disc jockey, but not playing the game, will play the songs on a music source. Depending upon the category pointed to by the spinner, the participant will implement the prescribed action. When the title and artist of the song are correctly guessed; the next participant rotates the spinner. The timer is used by the disc jockey to signal when time has expired for an individual participant to guess the correct answers alone. The disc jockey announces the word xe2x80x9cMayhemxe2x80x9d to indicate when time has expired and the other participants also have the opportunity to guess the answer(s). The first participant to reach the maximum number of points wins the game. An alternative to the board game is one on one play between a single participant and a music jockey.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a board game for guessing information about a topic area which allows participants to use an information source of their own choice.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a board game for guessing information about a topic area which utilizes unique play categories.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a board game for guessing information about a topic area which utilizes a unique scoring system.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a board game for guessing song titles and artists which allows any type of music to be used.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.